


You're My Home Now

by kpopismydrug



Series: Their Beautiful Lies [4]
Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The disasters at Park Academy were over a month ago, and during that time, Kyuhyun and Donghae were forced apart so that Kyuhyun could fight for his freedom back in Japan. But once Kyuhyun gains his freedom, he has to face this new path in his life. He has to face this new life in a different country with the male whom he was meant to hate, but fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> Donghae and Kyuhyun's reunion.

 

 

 

There was a toddler crying to the aisle right of him, screaming things in a language that Kyuhyun has to learn now.

 

During his time in Japan - which had been a little longer than he anticipated - Kyuhyun had tried to learn some basic Mandarin so that he won’t be so lost when he joined his mate, Donghae, in China.

 

Kyuhyun’s face broke out into an automatic smile at the thought of reuniting with his mate, whom he hasn’t seen for over a month.

 

The last time he’d seen Donghae was the day after Jessica’s funeral, but they have been in regular contact over the past month.

 

Kyuhyun had been worried about leaving Donghae so soon after losing his cousin, but his duties back in Japan forced him to leave. But Donghae had reassured him that he’d be fine, and that his sister, Amber, was flying to Korea in a week’s time to collect him from Park Academy.

 

Kyuhyun had already been running on limited time due to the pressure coming from his boss, the head of the Japanese Hunters, to return back to headquarters where he would surprise them all by declaring his refusal to work for them ever again.

 

Kyuhyun had it all planned. He’d return to his home in Japan, meet with the main directors, and issue them with his resignation. He knew that once they saw his resignation, they’d do anything in their power to keep him; they couldn’t just let their number one Hunter in the company leave, add to the fact that said Hunter was a Halfling – a rarity in the vampire world - and you’ll understand just how desperate they’ll become to keep him under their control.

 

But Kyuhyun had enough of living under their rules; he was tired of being used.

 

His adoptive parents, Rina and her husband, had stood by his side when the trial over his resignation was created. Kyuhyun was facing a lot of trouble, since during his stay at Park Academy he’d broken a number of rules, and they were now going to use this as a way to keep him within the company.

 

But Kyuhyun wasn’t the only one in trouble, Hyoyeon was too.

 

Hyoyeon’s father was against her leaving the company, and was disgusted to hear that she had fallen in love with the very thing that they hunted, which infuriated Hyoyeon to say the least. But Hyoyeon’s mother stood by her, and while Kyuhyun was submerged with the threats of punishments of breaking his vow as a Hunter, Hyoyeon began to remove the hands of their world as Hunters from her body.

 

Hyoyeon was also fighting for them to release him, but it was Changmin, his best friend, and his Kyuhyun’s older brother, Yunho, that were doing the main shouting. Yunho was his brother - well half brother - which Kyuhyun didn’t even know he had until he flew to Korea for a mission to watch over a hostile vampire at Park Academy.

 

That mission not only changed his entire life, but it also helped mend broken ties with his cousin, Henry.  

 

Their bond had been ripped apart due to Kyuhyun’s hatred of his vampire blood, and had taken it out on Henry who had only tried to help him understand his vampirism.

 

Kyuhyun regrets the way he treated the cousin who had abandoned their bloodline to come and make sure that Kyuhyun’s father never found him, but their relationship was healing.

 

It was also the very mission that caused Kyuhyun to meet a male that infuriated him, but broke down every single one of Kyuhyun’s protective walls that were containing the hate he had harboured for all of his life.

 

Donghae was the one to break through, but he was also the one to help Kyuhyun accept what he is.

 

It was Donghae’s lifelong experience with helping Jessica fight her ‘curse’ that helped Donghae’s mission of getting Kyuhyun to overcome his hate and be at peace with his past.

 

It was also because of Jessica that Donghae is still alive today.

 

Park Academy not only made Kyuhyun come to terms with his past, but it also meant that his past came to find him.

 

Because he is a Halfling, which is a rarity that depends on the strength of a vampire’s bloodline, and because of the way he had been conceived, Kyuhyun never knew about his father or that side of his heritage.

 

Kyuhyun’s mother had been raped on a mission whilst in Korea and was forced to keep her pregnancy by the Japanese Hunter Society, because they knew that having a Halfling Hunter would be the ultimate weapon in policing vampires.

 

This not only caused Kyuhyun’s birth mother, Jiyo, to grow to hate him, but it also drove her to vanishing from the company, leaving him alone and vulnerable to her boss’s controlling ways.

 

In his early teen years, Kyuhyun learnt that his mother’s body had been found in Korea, and it was during a meeting where his father attempted to kidnap him at Park Academy that Kyuhyun learnt she had taken her own life.

 

She had died as a result of receiving no help from her traumatic experience from all of those years ago, just being left alone once she had forcibly gave birth to a son that she never wanted, nor could she ever love, because he reminded her of that painful memory.

 

Kyuhyun’s father was the main instigator for all of the pain and hate Kyuhyun had experienced growing up, and when he tracked Kyuhyun down at the vampire boarding school, he caused more pain by forcing Kyuhyun to make choices that involved his friends.

 

It was because of Kangin, his father, that Jessica succumbed to the darkness inside her at seeing her cousin’s life hanging in his father’s hands, and saved Donghae’s life by killing Kangin.

 

But this also meant that she too died, because what they had all believed to be a curse controlling her life was in actual fact her power that had been deformed by her mother’s impure bloodline.

 

She had been born with the curse of insatiable hunger, which meant that she suffered from bloodlust more easily and more often, but her deformed power was the highest level of a Reader.

 

If she hadn’t have born with the deformity in her power, she would’ve been able to read peoples thoughts, emotions, and memories under her own control, but because of the deformity, it turned an innocent power into a negative weapon that focused on negative thoughts, which grew every time Jessica accidently killed someone due to her bloodlust or because of her own hated thoughts.

 

Her power twisted it so that she absorbed people’s negativity and caused a state of madness and darkness to manifest inside her mind, which controlled her until it began to change her personality from the kind, soft girl that everyone liked, to a girl whom everyone began to avoid and fear.

 

Jessica’s choice of killing Kangin meant that she would absorb the madness that his own father had been suffering from, which would be the last piece needed for her deformed power to win absolute control over her.

 

The memory of witnessing the tragic moment where Jessica lost control of her mind for good is still so fresh in Kyuhyun’s mind, as well as the memory of seeing Jessica die by Tiffany’s hands - whom was the female’s best friend and also bodyguard - before she could attack him and Donghae, who had been at death’s door in Kyuhyun’s arms.

 

Kyuhyun had shielded his mate from witnessing it, but it still didn’t stop him from hearing the snapping of her neck and the thud of her lifeless body falling to the ground.

 

Kyuhyun breathed out a long sigh as he shook his head to get his mind away from the memory of that night. He didn’t like to remember it, because it was also the night that Donghae almost died due to starvation and power drainage.

 

But, because of the way that Donghae’s bloodline feeds, it was also the night that they became one.

 

That was another charge in Kyuhyun’s list, which had gotten him a few disgusted looks for having sex with - not just a vampire, but also with a male.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t care. Donghae is his mate, a rare thing for vampires to recognise and find, and he was leaving the world of Hunters behind so that he could start a new life where rules and lies didn’t dictate his life.

 

It was a choice the majority of them chose after the Park Academy mission.

 

Donghae and Eunhyuk have now left their bloodlines and have fled Korea. Their choice of refusing to live by the rules of the vampire world, plus their bloodlines, meant that they had other vampires looking for them, since you don’t break the law and get away with it.

 

And they broke a huge one, the one to never trust or to fall in love with a Hunter.

 

The same went for Kyuhyun and Hyoyeon, but theirs was the other way round.

 

Hyoyeon wasn’t on the run, but Eunhyuk was, and the last Kyuhyun heard about the couple was that Hyoyeon had found them an apartment in a city far away from the Japanese Hunter Headquarters, and that she was trying to get Eunhyuk to re-enrol back into school.

 

Kyuhyun had won his trial for him to leave the company, due to the help of Changmin and Yunho declaring Kyuhyun’s life under the company had resulted in him suffering from psychological distress of losing his mother so young due to the company’s selfish wish, and also because of the way he was treated due to his half human, half vampire blood.

 

Kyuhyun may have only known Yunho for a few short weeks, but the male was adamant to help him to be free. It touched Kyuhyun, and it made him even more certain that he wants to establish a brotherly bond with his half sibling.

 

But once Changmin began to go into detail about growing up with Kyuhyun, witnessing the way Kyuhyun was treated and with having his adoptive parents back him up, Kyuhyun’s freedom was unwillingly stamped for approval.

 

That was a week ago.

 

Kyuhyun’s been busy spending time with his parents before moving permanently to China, and he’s also been helping Changmin find a new path, since he was also leaving the world of Hunters behind, with Yunho following him.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t fully know the details, but he does know that Yunho has become smitten by Changmin.

 

Changmin isn’t one for talking about himself, and when Kyuhyun had innocently tried to get information, his best friend clammed up, blushing and stuttering for Kyuhyun to shut up.

 

Kyuhyun’s giving him a small time frame to reveal it to him before he charges his way into finding out what’s going on with his best friend and half brother.

 

The pilot’s voice alerted him from his thoughts, and Kyuhyun tried to recognise any words in the male’s speech that was either telling him they were close to landing, they were going to suffer from turbulence, or they were going to fall out of the sky.

 

Judging from the lack of angry clouds outside his window and the male’s calm, welcoming tone; Kyuhyun was going with his first option.

 

 

 

Half an hour later, Kyuhyun was standing in the immigration section of Qingdao Liuting International Airport, desperately waiting for his translator to come and save him from the rapid fire of Mandarin that was coming from the young, male immigration officer.

 

Above the hubbub of people talking loudly, and also the noise coming from the terminal section, it was amazing at how quick his body was able to sense Donghae’s approach over it, because the second before the male entered the immigration area, Kyuhyun was spinning to fixate his starved eyes on his mate.

 

Donghae’s brown eyes were fixed firmly on him, causing a shiver to run down Kyuhyun’s spine as the male’s long strides brought him closer to Kyuhyun.

 

His hair had gotten longer, and he was looking a lot thinner than Kyuhyun had anticipated - since he wasn’t able to feed him, but had been reassured by Donghae that he was going to forced himself to drink blood and try to keep the act of pleasure that has to come with the feed to a bare minimum.

 

Kyuhyun pushed away the jealously that comes every time when he has this thought, and restrained the impulse to wrap his arms around his mate and kiss him silly.

 

Kyuhyun eyed the humans as he forced himself to turn to gesture to the other male that his translator was here, and that he could attack him with Mandarin instead.

 

He was sure that the people around him wouldn’t want to see that, and Kyuhyun wasn’t ready to invoke a battle with people who hated gay people.

 

As his eyes curiously looked over the people in the area, it reminded him of the amusement that he always feels to know that they were blind to the existence of vampires and hunters, and that the people in this area would never know that one of Korea’s purest, and therefore, strongest vampire bloodlines was so close to them.

 

Speaking of the vampire in question, Donghae’s scent was now smothering him; comforting him and making him relax as the vampire came to stand beside Kyuhyun so that their arms were touching.

 

Kyuhyun shifted away a little to put space between them, since his senses were still freaking out about seeing his mate and he was trying to control impulses that Kyuhyun was still unfamiliar with that came from having a vampire mate, but Donghae’s hand instantly gripped his arm and pulled him back, startling Kyuhyun and also causing his mind to leave him as he began to speak Mandarin with the male officer.

 

Kyuhyun’s ears and eyes soaked up the way Donghae spoke with a slight accent, but understandable - and to Kyuhyun’s ears – flawless Mandarin.  

 

Rendered to a gawping mess, Kyuhyun stood like a spare part with Donghae’s firm hand keeping him close to him as he smiled and spoke happily with the male as they went through Kyuhyun’s documents.

 

Kyuhyun would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been nervous about seeing Donghae again. Their relationship had been turbulent at first, but it escalated within a matter of a few weeks.

 

Back in Japan, his mother had questioned if now that he had space from the whole situation, that what he felt for Donghae was still true. Kyuhyun had been worried about that very reason, but was relieved to honestly tell his mother that he missed the vampire that shredded his walls and changed his life.

 

Kyuhyun’s life had always revolved around his hate towards his vampirism and towards everything that connected to it, so that when he began to leave his hate behind and move forward with acceptance, for the first time in his life, Kyuhyun felt like he was being himself.

 

The closed off Hunter that he used to show everyone was no longer a part of him. He no longer used his power to hide every little thing about him, since that’s what they trained him to do when they realised he had inherited his father’s bloodline power, and was instead honest and open.

 

Kyuhyun’s power was called Masking, and this meant that he became the Hunter that his previous boss had been dreaming for. His power meant that he could mask his scent, allowing him to remove the scent of his vampire blood and magnifying his scent as full blooded human, which had allowed him to deceive the students and staff that lived in Park Academy that he was a regular human.

 

His power also meant that he could mask his thoughts and emotions. This made it impossible for Donghae’s and Sungmin’s power to work on him when he arrived at Park Academy, and since Kyuhyun has been trained to manipulate his power into various of ways, it was impossible for vampires and humans to gain any information or hold over him.

 

His power had resulted in Kyuhyun becoming a further outcast with his company co-workers, since no-one knew when Kyuhyun was being himself or using his power.

 

Back in Japan, it was hard for Kyuhyun to stop using his power the way he’s always used it, and it took him a few weeks to wean himself from the habit.

 

Kyuhyun had been so used to using his power as a form of security and policing his vampirism, but he was getting there, and now that he was reunited with Donghae, it will only be a matter of time when he won’t have to struggle to keep from falling back into his old habit.

 

 

 

Since it was night time, Kyuhyun wasn’t able to see much outside as the female driver - whom had surprised Kyuhyun when she greeted him in Korean while taking his suitcase away as Donghae ushered him into the black, sleek car - that was currently driving them south to his new home.

 

Donghae was holding his hand; their fingers laced tightly as he answered Kyuhyun’s questions whenever he saw something interesting as they moved from the Chengyang District, and began the journey to the Laoshan District.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know how long it’ll take, but as the drive became quiet, since his questions had stopped, Kyuhyun was beginning to be lulled to sleep from being surrounded by Donghae’s soothing scent.

 

Donghae must’ve caught him drifting off because, without saying a word, he gently shifted so that he could wrap an arm around him so that Kyuhyun could rest against him comfortably.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stop himself from inhaling deeply as he shamelessly snuggled further into Donghae’s embrace.

 

He fell asleep listening to Donghae’s breathing, and the feeling of Donghae’s fingers gently playing with his hair.

 

 

 

“You look content.” The female’s voice brought Donghae from his current task of staring at Kyuhyun’s sleeping face.

 

He saw her smiling in the mirror, her eyes soft with understanding.

 

Donghae smiled whilst bringing Kyuhyun’s sleeping form closer to him, resting his cheek lightly against Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

“There are no words to describe how right it feels to have him back in my arms,” Donghae whispered as he picked up one of Kyuhyun’s limp hands and laced his fingers with Kyuhyun’s before resting their hands onto his lap.

 

“Do you want me to contact Amber to let her know we’re on our way and that we won’t be long?” the female asked, her hand poised over the Smartphone that was fixed to the cell phone connection in the dashboard, just underneath the iPod connection.

 

Donghae hummed as he nodded slightly, his own eyes starting to drift shut to the sound of Kyuhyun sleeping softly.

 

He heard the sound of an outgoing call over the speakerphone, and his sister answered on the third ring.

 

“Everything went to plan?” Amber’s slightly anxious question had Donghae chuckling as the female reassured his sister that everything was okay.

 

“We’ll be there within half an hour,” the female told her as Donghae felt the car shift in acceleration, causing him to blink one eye open to look at the back of the female’s brown hair.

 

“Victoria,” his sister spoke the female’s name as a warning, and Victoria giggled quietly as she shifted gear and the car continued to speed.

 

“Slow down, right now.” Amber ordered, and Donghae smiled at the way his sister was reacting to Victoria’s speeding.

 

“What was that?” Victoria teased as she pretend to make hissing noises. “Ah! I think I’m losing connection, I’ll see you in a little while!”

 

Amber’s curse was cut off as Victoria laughed as she disconnected the call.

 

“She’s going to kill you when we get home.” Donghae helpfully pointed out.

 

Victoria glanced at him in the rear-view mirror, her brown eyes dancing with mischief.

 

“She’ll have to catch me first.” Victoria smiled, and Donghae shook his head before closing his eye again.

 

Donghae was thankful to have his own mate back with him now; he wouldn’t have to feel the stab of loneliness he felt every time he was in the company of Victoria and his sister.

 

Donghae was looking forward to introducing Kyuhyun to Amber and her mischievous mate.

 

 

 

The first thing that Kyuhyun saw when he woke up was a rundown hotel with a mountain as its back drop.

 

“Don’t be alarmed, it’s not your average hotel.” Donghae’s voice reassured him, and Kyuhyun jolted away from the male until he smacked into the door, blushing at the way he had been curled up against him.

 

The female from earlier was gone, and they were the only ones in the car that was parked across from the hotel’s depressing entrance.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he groaned as he combed his fingers through his hair and making sure his face was drool free.

 

“Because, I was asleep myself,” Donghae laugh was cut off as he began to yawn, his hand reaching out to arrange Kyuhyun’s bangs so that they weren’t threatening his eyesight.

 

Kyuhyun eyed the vampire as he waited for Donghae to stop yawning. Now that he was looking closely, Kyuhyun could see the telltale signs of Donghae weakening from hunger.

 

“When did you last feed?” he tried not to snap the words at the male, but from the defensive and hurt glare look he got from Donghae, told him that he’d failed.

 

“It’s not like I’m starving, Kyu.” Kyuhyun scoffed at that, about to point out to Donghae how thin he’s gotten and how lethargic his eyes look, when Donghae’s next words lashed him with guilt.

 

“The amount of times I was sick after feeding for the first few attempts-” Donghae cut himself off and opened the door on his side with a little sigh. “It took a lot for me to feed from someone that my body refuses to feed from, Kyuhyun. It’s not a decision that I can control, remember?”

 

As Donghae left the car, his door slamming shut on Kyuhyun’s apologetic face, Kyuhyun felt like smacking his head off the car window.

 

Of course he knew that. He remembers that day when Donghae revealed to him that Kyuhyun was his mate, and that because of it he’s not able to feed from others no more.

 

It’s one of the reasons why Donghae nearly died that day, because he had fed Kyuhyun the night before to get him used to the act of taking blood, and Kyuhyun never got the chance to return the intimate act before hell rained down onto Park Academy.

 

Kyuhyun knew that while he was stuck in Japan, Donghae’s body would refuse to feed from anyone but him, but Donghae had reassured him that he’d be fine.

 

Seeing his mate now, knowing that he’s been causing him to starve - again – Kyuhyun was again remind at how little he really knew about this area of the vampire world he and Donghae were now living in.

 

Donghae opened his car door and Kyuhyun silently slipped from the car. As Donghae shut the door, Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Donghae’s waist from behind in an embrace, his head resting on Donghae’s right shoulder.

 

“The first thing that I’m going to do once we get to our new home is to give you what’s been denied from you,” Kyuhyun whispered softly as Donghae rested his hands on top of Kyuhyun’s that were underneath Donghae’s ribcage.

 

Donghae’s body shuddered, and Kyuhyun smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to the pulse point in Donghae’s neck.

 

“Then let’s get the family introductions out of the way so we can get to your generous gift.”

 

Kyuhyun stilled instinctively at the reminder he was about to meet his mate’s sibling, and smacked Donghae gently when the male started to chuckle at his sudden stiffness.

 

“She doesn’t bite,” he teased as he removed Kyuhyun’s arms from around him, and laced their hand together as he began to lead Kyuhyun to the hotel entrance.

 

“If she’s anything like you, I have the right to be a little wary.” Kyuhyun commented as nervous fluttering began to make itself known in his stomach.

 

“Her power is similar to mine, but in a different compartment.” Donghae began to tell Kyuhyun as they entered the hotel, and Kyuhyun was immediately shocked to see that the dull, rundown exterior wasn’t shared inside.

 

In fact, the entrance of the hotel was extravagant with tones of gold and white.

 

Kyuhyun’s feet refused to budge as he gawked at the vast difference.

 

“What?” he uselessly commented as he took in the stylish reception area, his awareness of the other vampires that were casually walking through the reception to and from the elevators made his instincts as a hunter flare.

 

While Kyuhyun curbed his body’s urge to go on the defensive, Donghae’s snigger helpfully brought Kyuhyun away from his training and had Kyuhyun glaring at him, suspicion flaring.

 

“Outside is just an illusion, Kyuhyun.” Donghae fought to keep his amusement off his face, and lost.

 

Kyuhyun scoffed. “How is that possible?” he demanded as he let go off Donghae’s hand to go back outside, and sure enough, the crumbling walls and dirty windows he saw were still there.

 

He reached out to touch the wood of the entrance door, and frowned when the wood that he had been expecting to break at the slightest touch remained intact.

 

Kyuhyun eyed the area he was standing in, all too aware of Donghae’s watchful eyes from inside the building, and concentrated on bringing his vampire attributes forward.

 

As the outside scents grew stronger and more noticeable, and his eyesight sharpened, Kyuhyun’s gasp of disbelief had him stumbling in to the now smooth, stone exterior wall.

 

The whole building had changed.

 

Gone was the rundown appearance, and now Kyuhyun could see a building that would rival the best of hotels.

 

“The illusion is only for human eyes,” a female’s voice called to him, and Kyuhyun’s head snapped to see a female standing beside Donghae that looked a little familiar.

 

Donghae smiled down at the female, his smile tender and caring, and Kyuhyun swallowed as he realized that the female was Donghae’s sister, Amber.

 

Kyuhyun stepped back into the building, pausing to stare at the now glass doors closing and locking with a gentle click behind him.

 

He hadn’t even realised that the double door had changed from being wood to being frosted glass with little vines marked through the frost.

 

“Is this your power?” he curiously asked once he made his way back to Donghae, and finished bowing respectively to the female, who looked embarrassed at his actions.

 

She lost the awkward smile that had formed from Kyuhyun bowing to her, and Amber’s grin turned tender as she glanced behind her.

 

Kyuhyun followed her gaze and saw the female driver from earlier came towards them.

 

“No, it’s my mate’s power.” She told him as she reached out a hand to tug the female to her side.

 

Kyuhyun noted the way that it caused Donghae to shift closer to him, and he couldn’t stop the little smile it caused from creeping to his lips.

 

“We didn’t get a proper chance to exchange greetings before you were whisked into the car,” the female smiled at him, and he felt Donghae stiffen at the truthful comment at how Donghae had all but shoved him into the car at the airport.

 

She held a hand out to him and Kyuhyun grasped it. “My name is Victoria, and I’m Amber’s mate.”

 

Kyuhyun stared at her dumbly, his hand still holding hers as she started to giggle about how cute he looked when he was surprised.

 

Kyuhyun came back to reality when he heard Donghae’s small growl, and he immediately dropped his hand from hers, blushing madly as Donghae claimed the hand that had been holding Victoria’s.

 

“Wow, is this how he acted at the airport?” Amber curiously asked as Kyuhyun tried to ease his hand free from Donghae’s tight grip.

 

“He didn’t touch Kyuhyun, but one look at his possessive face and you knew not to linger around his mate,” Victoria commented with a playful smirk that had Kyuhyun spluttering and Donghae shrugging.

 

“I behaved, didn’t I?” he replied with as Kyuhyun sighed as he allowed Donghae’s hand to hold his.

 

Amber rolled her eyes at his answer and grasped Victoria’s hand. “Don’t be afraid to put my brother in his place, Kyuhyun.” She friendly told him as she and the other female began to leave them.

 

“That’s one thing he’s never been afraid to do!” Donghae commented loudly, and Amber shook her head as they left, with Victoria waving bye to them.

 

“That was short,” Kyuhyun stated, suspicion flaring as he glanced at Donghae.

 

“My sister can’t wait to get to know you, but she also knows how it feels to be reunited with your mate after a long period of time,” Donghae explained as he led Kyuhyun over to the elevators, keeping him close as Kyuhyun instinctively kept his eyes on the other vampires wandering through the hotel lobby.

 

They caught an empty elevator just before the doors could shut, and Kyuhyun noted that his new home was located on the 8th floor, two floors under the last one, further proving that the illusion from outside masked the hotel’s height.  

 

 “What do you mean?” Kyuhyun asked as he turned to look at Donghae, and found himself shoved against the elevator wall.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t think or react as Donghae claimed his lips in a passionate kiss that was taking his breath away as he tried to clear away the initial shock of Donghae’s sudden actions.

 

The noise that Donghae was making, little almost inaudible whimpers against his lip as Donghae practically clung to him, pushing him to the point of discomfort against the cold wall, only caused his mind to struggle to come back to Kyuhyun.

 

“Missed you, never leaving you again,” Donghae snarled desperately when he allowed Kyuhyun to breathe.

 

Kyuhyun was still reeling from the affects of Donghae’s actions, his body was limp against him, Donghae’s strong body propping him up as he pressed kisses to his parted lips, across his jaw, and down his throat.

 

Kyuhyun was thankful only to have only of half his vampire blood in his veins, because even though what he was feeling towards Donghae, it apparently was on a lower level than Donghae’s.

 

The male’s need to touch him, almost as to reassure himself that Kyuhyun was with him, placing kisses that conveyed his longing to Kyuhyun’s starved lips, which he eagerly accepted and tried to return.

 

“This is why the introductions were so short; my darling sister knew just how hard the need to seek comfort and reassurance from your mate was ridding me.” Donghae whispered, his breathing wasn’t as laboured as it had been a few minutes ago, and Kyuhyun drew the male into a hug.

 

They stayed liked that; Kyuhyun pressed against the wall with his arms wrapped tightly around Donghae’s shoulders as the male held his waist tightly in return, just holding each other for the first time in weeks.

 

The elevator alerted them that they had reached the 8th floor, and they both reluctantly let each other go, only to clasp hands, as they left the enclosed space.

 

Kyuhyun blinked at the long corridor, his eyes taking note of the door numbers as they passed.

 

“So, we’re actually living in a hotel room?” Kyuhyun asked as Donghae continued to lead him further down the corridor.

 

“This hotel is a halfway point for vampires who have run away from their bloodlines and wish to live a life free from the rules of our world. The rooms offered on the lower floors are hotel rooms, but go past the fifth floor and the rooms become bigger for a prolonged stay,” Donghae explained with a smile.

 

“What’s Victoria’s bloodline? What do they do?” Kyuhyun asked as they came to a halt at the last door at the end of the corridor.

 

“They actively help vampires to escape their bloodlines, and offer a place to stay while they help them relocate and find a new life to live.” Donghae showed him the code to get into their home, making sure that Kyuhyun recited it - which Kyuhyun gave him a flat look at the unnecessary action, before allowing him inside.

 

“Victoria is the owner of this hotel, due to her power of being able to hide it from humans and vampires that come searching.” Donghae closed the door as Kyuhyun slipped his shoes off, his eyes taking in his new home.

 

What Kyuhyun was staring at was a mini apartment.

 

The living area and the small kitchen were open plan; just a single door that Kyuhyun assumed would lead to the bedroom and bathroom. There was an alarmingly big window straight ahead of him in the living room space, and as Kyuhyun shuffled closer to it, he saw that they were free from shutters.

 

Kyuhyun spun to look at Donghae, who was resting against the closed door that stood inbetween the kitchen and living area.

 

Donghae chuckled at his alarmed expression and waved him over.

 

“It’s specially made glass that refuses sunlight to penetrate the black tint it has on the outside, which is also inside the frame,” Donghae reassured him as Kyuhyun took his hand that he was holding out to him.

 

“Sunlight can’t hurt me, but it can hurt you, so I’ll be doubly sure and purchase a blind when I get the chance to explore,” Kyuhyun stubbornly told him as Donghae lead him into the bedroom, where Kyuhyun wasn’t so happy to see was another window on the same side as the one from the living room was.

 

“That’s the bathroom, which has a shower and a decent sized bathtub,” Donghae pointed to the closed door to Kyuhyun’s right, and Kyuhyun nodded, only slightly surprised to see his suitcases propped up against the another door that he assumed would be a closet.

 

“It’s...not that much different from a hotel room,” Kyuhyun commented as he looked around the bedroom, because the only thing that made it different was the overall layout of the rooms and the added kitchen area.

 

Donghae shrugged as he flicked the switch for the lights in the room to come on. “It’s ours.”

 

That caused a shiver to go down Kyuhyun’s spine, igniting little tickles of anticipation to flare inside him as Donghae came towards him to where Kyuhyun stood beside the window.

 

“Scared?” Donghae whispered as he clasped Kyuhyun’s hands, eyes locking with his as Kyuhyun shook his head.

 

“Why would I be scared of something that feels so right and natural?” he whispered back, causing the vampire to smile and tug him close.

 

“Good, because I wouldn’t have let you go if you had said yes.” Donghae teased, and Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at the tease, wrapping his arms around the male’s neck again.

 

“I see that the possessiveness has already begun,” he teased Donghae as the vampire’s arms wrapped around his hips, pulling him flush against the male’s body.

 

“I’m not going to apologise for something that is natural for us,” Donghae whispered, lips pressing at Kyuhyun’s jaw line, making his head tilt back slightly.

 

“But like everything, there is a limit.” Kyuhyun pointed out, eyes shutting as a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine as Donghae’s lips began to work down the side of his neck.

 

“Speaking of limits,” Donghae trailed off, and Kyuhyun swallowed as the male’s hips grinded into his, allowing him to feel Donghae.

 

Getting the hint, the wave of heat and need smacked into Kyuhyun as he shoved the male away from him, and while Donghae stumbled in surprise, Kyuhyun used that to his advantage to quickly push the male onto the bed.

 

Understanding dawned in Donghae’s eyes, and as Kyuhyun worked on removing Donghae’s pants, Kyuhyun saw the male’s eyes shift red.

 

Seeing the change, Kyuhyun felt the nervous tingling in his stomach as he crawled on the bed to be at Donghae’s side, throat turning dry as he kissed Donghae.

 

This will be the second time they’ve done anything like this, so Kyuhyun was still feeling all too new to it, but as they kissed, the little reassuring strokes up his spine from Donghae’s hand had Kyuhyun sinking into the intimacy.

 

It wasn’t just about pleasuring and feeding his mate, it was about connecting their bond once again, and as the pleasure built for both of them with their moans and harsh breathing gradually escalating, Kyuhyun wondered how on earth he’d survive if he were ever to leave Donghae again.

 

With Donghae’s fangs buried into to his neck, his mate sucking gently from him as he rocked into him, Kyuhyun’s world was awash with the intense love and need for the vampire, causing him to cling to the male as they both shuddered and cried out their release.

 

“Love you,” Donghae whispered to him as he gazed down, his eyes now back to their normal brown, with the look of satisfaction and adoration lighting them.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands pressed the male on top of him closer, legs wrapping around Donghae’s as he tucked the vampire’s head under his chin so that he could press his lips to the male’s slightly damp hair.

 

“Love you too,” he whispered, and closed his eyes to the feel of Donghae turning them both onto their sides so that he could wrap himself around Kyuhyun’s body better.

 

With the soothing warmth of Donghae pressed against his chest with his head tucked comfortably under Kyuhyun’s chin, their weight of their legs wrapped and locked together, and their arms possessively wrapped around and over the other, Kyuhyun felt like he was home.

 

And he was. Donghae was his life now, and Kyuhyun feel asleep with a little smile on his lips as he snuggled Donghae closer to him at the thought.

 

He was finally home.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun wanted the world to swallow him whole.

 

He wanted the ground to open up so that no one could see the burning blush that was lighting his face as he determinedly tried not to make eye contact with Amber.

 

It didn’t help that Donghae was sniggering at his side, one hand rubbing the bottom of his back soothingly as Victoria not so quietly commented on how much healthier and bigger Donghae was looking today.

 

“I’m guessing that you must be starving, Kyuhyun-shi?” Amber playfully teased with a knowing smirk on her face as she motioned for him to follow her and Victoria, and Kyuhyun shoved Donghae away from him as his mate whispered something that wasn’t entirely innocent into his ear, his cheeks further burning as he followed the two females.

 

“You’ll get used to it, Kyu,” Donghae whispered to him in amusement as he easily caught up to him, his arm slipping around his waist to bring him close to the vampire’s body again.

 

“I’d rather not have my mate’s sister know when we’ve been busy in the bedroom, thank you very much.” Kyuhyun snapped tensely as his body relaxed in Donghae’s hold.

 

“I didn’t know that you were the shy sort,” Donghae laughed.

 

“I’m not!” Kyuhyun argued defensively, only to have his denial smothered by Donghae’s soft lips.

 

“Not when we’re eating!” Amber scolded loudly from across the room, and Kyuhyun shoved his mate to let him go, only to have the male kiss him harder, his arms wrapping tightly around him to keep him still.

 

When Donghae finally released him, Kyuhyun buried his head into the male’s neck with his heart thumping loudly from the sudden kiss.

 

“So, you’re not shy, huh?” Donghae teased, and Kyuhyun smacked the Donghae’s back whilst he continued to hide his burning face and his smile.

 

“Shut up.” He mumbled into the male’s neck, causing Donghae to laugh.

 

Kyuhyun’s smile turned tender at hearing his mate laugh softly, and he promised himself that he will get used to being so publically affectionate with Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun raised his head and grabbed Donghae’s hand tightly. Donghae gave him a reassuring look, and together they moved to join Amber and Victoria at the breakfast table, where the two females were watching them with twin expressions of relief and happiness.

 

Sitting at the round table with the others, Kyuhyun swallowed as he stared down at the breakfast menu.

 

He heard Amber giggle next to him and felt her lean close. “I’m guessing by the look of horror on your face, you haven’t got a clue what any of that says.” She stated, and Kyuhyun helplessly nodded as he tried to make sense some of the characters he had learnt back in Japan.

 

Instead of asking Donghae to translate for him, Kyuhyun smiled shyly at Amber and asked in very rough Mandarin, _“Does this say bāozi?”_

 

Amber stared at him for a few seconds, her gaze watching him as he felt Donghae’s watching him from his other side.

 

With both siblings watching him so carefully, Kyuhyun wondered what they were watching him so intently for.

 

Kyuhyun glanced back down at the word, suddenly feeling less confident, only to have Amber prod his cheek to gain his attention.

 

The warm smile on her face chased away the unease he was beginning to feel, and he felt Donghae’s hand rest on his knee under the table, giving him a tight squeeze.

 

_“It does indeed,”_ she answered in Mandarin, her pace slow so that Kyuhyun could hear the sounds so that he could understand her. _“Is there anything else you’d like to eat?”_

 

Kyuhyun frowned down at the menu as he began to converse with Amber slowly over the items on the menu, and having her correct him, or translate in Korean when he didn’t know the meaning.

 

Before he knew it, their food came, and the time was spent with Amber broadening their slow conversation from the menu to other topics, and her patience reminded Kyuhyun of Donghae’s own.

 

Kyuhyun paused to listen to Donghae and Victoria speak in Mandarin, with Amber chipping in loudly to argue against what her brother was talking about.

 

Kyuhyun smiled as he leant back in his chair slightly as the two siblings began to childishly argue about something that happened a few weeks ago from either side of him.

 

“There is no mistaking them being brother and sister, is there?” Victoria commented in Korean to Kyuhyun, since he had gotten lost in trying to understand them once they began to get argumentative.

 

“It’s nice to see,” Kyuhyun murmured as the two siblings began to grow to a mutual agreement, though Donghae looked as if he would argue further if it wasn’t for Amber smirking at him.

 

“What did I miss?” Kyuhyun asked Victoria, whom was looking greatly amused about the little spat their mates just had.

 

“Amber knows my speaking level isn’t as high as hers, so she was using it to her advantage to win,” Donghae grumbled, and Kyuhyun snorted softly as the female stuck her tongue at her brother.

 

“Kyuhyun will be better at speaking Mandarin before you, since he already knows two other languages,” Amber pointed out, and Kyuhyun moved to restrain Donghae from childishly throwing his dumpling at her. 

 

“Little brat,” Donghae complained under his breath, and Kyuhyun shook his head at the whole thing.

 

“Careful what you call me.” Amber lightly threatened as she caringly fed Victoria some of her food from her plate. “I’m your little sister, so I have a lot of tales to tell Kyuhyun-shi.”

 

One step at a time, Kyuhyun reminded himself as he shoved a dumpling into his mate’s mouth before he could bite at his sister’s bait.

 

He smiled at catching a glimpse of Victoria rolling her eyes and gently smacking the back of Amber’s head, causing the female to complain and stare at her.

 

“Is that any way to treat your mate?” Donghae whined as he finished eating the dumpling.

 

Kyuhyun smiled as he leant to press a quick kiss to Donghae’s lips, tasting the residue of the dumpling that was left behind.

 

“Better?” he whispered, and Donghae stared at him an expression that caused Kyuhyun’s entire body to tingle and feel alive with.

 

The sounds of other vampires in the room and Amber & Victoria disappeared as Kyuhyun became focused on the vampire in front of him.

 

Donghae hummed as he kissed him in return, and Kyuhyun could feel the male’s contentment with just that little contact.

 

“Come on, time to show you around.” Donghae murmured against his lips, breaking the focus that Kyuhyun had on them as the room came to life with sounds again.

 

Kyuhyun knows he has a lot of things to work on now, but with Donghae by his side, they’ll move one step at a time, just like how they did when they first met.

 

And this time, there will be no rules or lies dictating how they should be.

 

They’re free to live together how they want to now.

 

That thought still caused Kyuhyun’s heart to soar and nervousness to attack him.

 

But he’s not afraid. He’ll never be afraid of this new path his life has taken.

 

It’s time that they finally let this new chapter in their lives begin.


End file.
